


爱豆路的抹布生涯

by douglaser



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douglaser/pseuds/douglaser





	爱豆路的抹布生涯

★oc约稿  
★  
要绑架一个或者两个明星其实很简单，只要能够避开监控，避开安保，避开经纪人，然后把昏迷的明星塞进车子里就好。  
嘴上说不可能，但现在看来一切都变得简单起来。  
因为下药的经纪人，以防不测守门的保安，监控室的程序猿，甚至是开保姆车的助理，都是绑架犯一员。  
提尔中途被震动的车子震醒了，眼前一片漆黑感觉是套上了头套，不用想也知道是被绑架了，他刚想挣扎呢边上的人就轻轻撞了上来，在他背上戳了几下。  
这下好了，戮烬那小子也被绑了。  
两个人醒了也不吱声，车子颠儿颠好一阵后停了下来，随后被至少四个人架着身子抬下了车。  
头套一解开，提尔就和戮烬一同挣扎了起来，一个人用头槌一个用踹下体的，三两下挣开边上的绑架犯往外跑。  
迎接他们的不是逃跑路径，而是数十个人。  
提尔只看见了几个眼熟面孔，随即就被一拳捣在了胃部。  
剧痛席卷而来，四肢一瞬失去了知觉只剩驱赶尖锐的疼痛和胃囊剧烈的反呕感，戮烬同样被这样一拳打到跪在地上干呕，提尔甚至疼得看不清眼前的画面，只能感觉到自己被拖了回去，大概是在某个仓库的正中间吧，放了几个软垫，两个人吐出酸水后被绳子捆住，只能躺在软垫上干蹬腿。  
人群熙熙攘攘的围在的软垫上，有人甚至直接摸上了戮烬的屁股，两人一旦挣扎剧烈了些这群中年男人就会发出大笑。  
“你们他妈的干什么！”戮烬一脚踹到那个摸他屁股的人身上，他始终觉得这群人里头有熟脸，却想不起来。  
那人被踹了脚不恼，反而发出了尖叫，然后趴到软垫上抓着戮烬的小腿，满面潮红的舔着戮烬被皮裤紧紧包裹的小腿，吐着粗糙舌苔，一下一下舔着光亮的皮质表面，口水拖曳出各种痕迹。  
戮烬当时就把鞋子塞变态嘴里了，然后挣扎着被其他人拉开。  
他们之中有两个人，缓缓跪在软垫上，认真的看着浑身带着警惕就像炸毛的猫一样的两人。  
“两位，我们带着朝圣的心情，制定了一份计划。”其中一个开口，那人说话文绉绉的，那种刻意的装腔作势让提尔和戮烬本能感觉到不舒服。  
“我们会用很短的时间里把两位调教成母狗的！”那人越说越兴奋，呼吸粗重，额头上不住的冒着汗。  
戮烬当时就被点爆了，现在两人都明白了，他们这是遇见了变态，同性恋不说还妄想着日他们的变态。戮烬破口大骂，一双腿不住的挣动，提尔相对安静，却已经在拧着背后的绳结了。  
反抗的后果就是两人被反扣在了软垫上，侧脸死死贴在深色的布料上，跪着翘起了屁股，作为歌舞偶像好好锻炼过的腰身扭动起来带动着臀部无比性感的晃动着。  
变态大叔声调拔高，不约而同的扑倒了两人翘起的屁股上，隔着一层紧绷的皮裤，到处又嗅又亲，肥肉挤压着，粗重的呼吸喷在皮裤上发出怪异的声响，他俩抓着提尔和戮烬的屁股又舔又吸，下身肉眼可见的顶起了帐篷。  
“我们——我们、首先是给烬爷和璐璐破处！”那个男人掏出一把折叠刀，拉开刀尖抵在戮烬的屁股上，在听到和感受到动静后戮烬一股寒意顺着脊椎爬上，僵直了身体。  
“我是处女派的呢。”突然有人说。  
“哦，我是母狗派，对处女不感兴趣，但是如果是烬烬和璐璐，我可以拍照留念”  
“你们看，这里这么多人全都是为你们聚集在一起的，偶像的影响力真大啊对不对？”变态大叔说话的时候听起来像是一直在流口水。“这是我们的理想，然后我们就会把你们调教成母狗，离不开男人鸡巴的骚母狗！”  
“你他娘的做梦吧！”戮烬一下后踢腿踹掉了那人手上的刀，虽然代价是屁股被刮了下，裤子破了不说，紧致的臀肉上也留下了渗血的刀痕，他两腿一拧卡住了男人的脖子，利用大腿肌肉很快就将男人勒得面色涨红。“别过来，不然老子勒死他！”  
“——”然而下一秒肚子上就被电击器狠狠电击了一下，滚身麻痹后戮烬咬着后槽牙将痛呼吞了回去，额头几乎崩出青筋，而男人挣扎开后将戮烬的大腿分开在腰侧，一边咳嗽一边顺着戮烬裤子上的刀痕扯开了皮裤，露出一半蜜色的臀和紧绷的臀沟，而后抬手大起大落狠狠掌掴了几下戮烬的臀肉，清脆响亮的皮肉拍打声后，戮烬的臀尖红肿，连刀口的皮肉都被拍得外翻，血丝不住地溢出，滑进了臀缝。  
长那么大就没被打过屁股的戮烬一下子屈辱感压过了疼痛，喉咙里滚出低沉的咆哮，然而抹布大叔不止是打顿屁股就完事，大抵了失去了耐心，他直接掰开了戮烬的臀肉。“快点！这可是烬爷的处女屁眼！”  
人群可谓是装备齐全，连戮烬都没见过的巨大阵势，几乎每个人都掏出了相机或者手机，个别几个还带了长焦镜头，对准了戮烬青涩的处女穴。  
“烬爷的毛很多啊，要剃一下吗？”说话的人将镜头对准了戮烬有着圈赤色绒毛的括约肌，相机卡擦卡擦的声音却是没停。  
“剃什么。”变态大叔将戮烬的臀缝掰得更开，低下头整个鼻梁几乎都要埋进戮烬的臀沟，哧溜哧溜伸着舌头一阵舔。“烬爷真不愧是大男子汉呢。”他一边夸奖着戮烬作为组合里的帅气担当的英气和斩女形象，一边做着极尽肮脏的事，他吮吸着戮烬从未被人碰过的菊穴，好像对戮烬那块今日尚未清洗又在热舞后沾着点汗味儿的地方痴迷无比，但是却动作极其粗暴，手指暴力且粗糙的捅了几下后就把自己的阴茎塞了进去。  
“啊啊——”戮烬的惨叫冲破牙关，反倒是大叔发出了极为苏爽的喊叫，一边大叫着“我捅穿了戮烬的处女膜！”一边挺腰，在撕裂开的肉洞里伴着血液一阵挺腰，迅速且粗暴的一点看不出来像是对一个处子，而是某个破烂玩具。  
戮烬脸色苍白，括约肌的撕裂感带起的疼痛几乎胜过了以往所受过的所有，他被耻辱和疼痛淹没后半点声响都发不出，只能喘出嘶吼的气音。  
“璐璐，我们漂亮的璐璐，你要是不乖我们也这么粗暴的对你。”提尔满头冷汗，被另外一人掐着下巴转过去，“但是我们璐璐是应该被好好对待的是不是？我们准备了药。”  
针头扎紧他的胳膊里，静脉注射的药物发作得很快，提尔心绪紊乱中挣扎了两下，感觉到四肢逐渐发软。跪趴在软垫上，那人想要脱掉提尔身上的皮裤，先是对准其他人的镜头色情低俗的用宽大的手掌揉捏着作为一个男性着实少见的丰满肉臀，皮裤的材质摩擦着手掌发出干涩的声响。  
脱下皮裤的时候因为他本人极具肉感的臀肉和姿势的原因卡在了一半，老男人不得不用了点力，在他花白的皮肉上留了几个指印，然后脱下来后下身真正的肌肤相贴，那软腻的臀肉被挤压得变形。相比被粗暴对待的戮烬，提尔更像是被宝物一样，分开双腿，掰开臀缝，用赞美的语气喋喋称赞。“璐璐的屁眼真漂亮，粉红色的，而且你们看褶皱那么多，一定可以吞下很多东西，两根鸡巴一定很轻松，啊……璐璐的屁眼都是香的。”  
那些人对准提尔深粉色干净且无毛的菊穴一阵拍，好几个人像是激起了食欲，腆着脸道:“快快快，让我舔舔，我要舔璐璐的漂亮屁股。”  
提尔在被至少三个人舔上屁股后瑟缩颤抖起来，半是害怕，同时也因为药效的作用逐渐让恶心黏腻的粗糙舌苔舔舐出了不一样的感觉。  
“甜滋滋的骚水，璐璐的屁眼好会吃。”伴随着吸溜吸溜可以夸大的响声，提尔两眼昏昏抓着剩下的软垫，好像灵魂都往下身跑了，某个人甚至用牙齿咬住了一点肠肉，像吮吸蚌壳里的软肉，榨取着精华肉汁，几下过后得偿所愿尝到了舌尖绽开的咸腥淫液。  
“啊……啊啊……”提尔腿根紧绷，终究是发出了甜腻的叫声，那人松开嘴，只见他粉红色的肛口都被吮得肿了圈，变得又红又湿，中间圆凸着个小洞，随着褶皱的一翕一合溢出一股又一股的肠液。让人看得眼热，又是一阵近距离拍摄后才挺着肿胀阴茎猴急的操进去。  
“璐璐太紧了，但是天生就是个荡妇，插两下就出水了，你们看！”那人一边享受，一边掰开提尔皙白且肥润的腿根，给其他举着手机拍照的人展示紧紧含着粗黑阴茎的肉红穴口，然后轻轻抽动的过程逐渐带出了湿润的水液。  
“璐璐，你听着，今天我们这里有二十个人，这只是一小部分，我们每个人都需要在你和烬爷屁股里射两次，这才是你的初夜。”提尔半张着嘴，药效的作用下他听得迷迷糊糊，却本能的点头。  
“处女派会负责最开始的性知识教育，还有调教。”  
“母狗派的在后面，到时候你们就是精心调教的母狗了，知道吗？”  
提尔半张着失焦的蓝金异瞳，抖了抖像是在肛交里得趣了一般打了个哆嗦，然后不住的点头。  
一整个白天，两具漂亮精致的身躯被夹在一群臃肿肥肉中间，中年发福大叔的肚腩一下一下撞着两人挺翘的臀部，腥臭的阴茎捅出前人的精液后又吐出腥臊精液在深处。  
男人的身体脏兮兮的压在提尔身上，阴茎带着腥臊味，龟头沟壑里头全是污黄的精垢，这些从前提尔看着就恶心的东西如今全都往他身上每一个可以奸淫的地方钻，手心，腋窝，腿根，甚至是肚脐和腰窝，黏稠的腺液和精液弄得他牛凝似的肌肤上全是发黄的精斑。  
恶臭的大叔掐着提尔的腮帮子和他舌吻，口腔臭烘烘的，但是提尔只能张着嘴，伸出舌头被外人狠狠的嘬，吞吃另一个人带着烟臭酒味的口水，直到舌尖发麻，喘不过气，稍有喘息过后再塞进一根又粗又肿的紫黑阴茎，在提尔嘴里口爆出一股一股浓精，提尔呛到咳嗽，却被堵着嘴巴不准呕出，那些精液最后只能从他的鼻孔里喷出，让他的脸看起来从精致漂亮的娃娃变成了使用过度的性玩具。  
戮烬似乎更为凄惨，比起提尔一副奸淫到失神的骚婊子模样，另一波人更热衷于征服烈马，驯服狼犬，实现疼痛的教育，贯穿疼痛即是快感的理念，为了让戮烬收好牙齿把他的喉咙当飞机杯，男人不惜狠狠抽着戮烬耳光，一直到戮烬脸颊红肿，嘴角沁出血丝，眼眶狠厉的发红，再扯着他的头发按着他的头往下身一阵挺动，最后用精液作为消肿的良药全都射到戮烬那张俘获无数男女的英俊脸庞上。  
“呜……呕、咳咳……呕——”硬肿的龟头直直深入到了戮烬的喉口，长时间过后他甚至忘记了怎么呼吸，被人抛到软垫上一阵反呕声后吐出了混杂着胃液的一滩稀糊，上台前他只是匆匆垫了个肚子，什么也没吃，此时胃囊刺痛起来，但他在意更多的是满身浑浊不堪的脏乱。  
戮烬被人捧起脸细心地擦掉了呕吐物，甚至喂了温水，然后又一次被阴茎捅进了嘴里。  
反反复复，到最后双双失去意识，再在逐渐得趣的凌辱下尖叫着醒过来。每天被各种男人骑在身下，发黄腥臭的精液装不下只能从红烂的肛口喷出，胃囊里除了精液只有少量维持生命的营养液。  
男人们用他们的身体作为计划表，罗列齐整的精悍腹肌上写满了一项项条例:第一次被内射，第一次口交，第一次被操晕，第一次自己说淫语，第一次高潮。  
随着日子逐渐推移，后面逐渐变成了第一次结肠突破，第一次射尿，第一次失禁，第一次潮喷，第一次双龙……  
一向不怎么管做爱只顾着音乐的戮烬变成了被人踩着肚子就能高潮的受虐体质，在性虐里头甚至几次逼近死亡，却能爽到阴茎喷出大量精液和尿液。灵活到可以唱出力量澎湃的rap的舌头更熟练于舔另外一个男人的生殖器官。被人拳交到没过大臂的时候甚至自己扭着屁股往男人粗壮胳膊上撞，翻着白眼尿了一地都是，抽出来的时候甚至脱肛了。肛口留了个又大又红的，由层层红肿肠肉堆叠的合不拢的洞，层层肉褶间已经分不清是自己的淫液捣成的白沫还是男人们的精液。  
提尔的叫床声得到了男人们的一致赞美，放在他身边的录音器几乎从没关过，因为他不仅会回应男人们的各种不堪入耳的辱骂和荤话，还会发出极为动听的尖叫和高潮时的胡言乱语，他极为艳丽的骚穴被操干时会发出黏稠湿滑的水声，潮喷时更是噗嗤噗嗤极为激烈，夹杂着高昂的尖叫，像极了高潮不断的娼妇。  
“大肉棒好棒……好棒……”提尔不住的夸赞着，但是他已经吃不下了，他前后夹在两个男人中间，屁眼里被两根粗黑鸡巴撑得肛口圆凸，一插喷出一股水花，其他男人急躁无比，三两个围过来找各种可以抚慰的地方，有几个甚至一急之下早泄了，随后带着骚味的尿液从头浇了他一身。  
“璐璐宝贝，璐璐母狗，看看你的好搭档。”当提尔从高潮里半清醒的时候，被架了起来，面前是似乎许久没见的戮烬，这下终于能在一群肥肉里头看到戮烬的全身了。  
他被一个身量粗壮高大的男人拉了起来，边操边走了过来，到了提尔面前的地方停了下来，然后伸手掐住了戮烬的脖子。  
提尔眼睁睁看着戮烬被掐得满面涨红发紫，额角青筋崩起，下身阴茎却抖动个不停，最后淅淅沥沥全都尿到了自己身上。  
“恭喜你们，你们成为合格的母狗了！”一个掌声响起，随后周围一圈包围圈里逐渐响起了热烈的掌声。  
或许是前不久他们还身为一个合格的公众人物，一个流量话题，掌声仍然使他们两个人心中生出了罪恶的荣誉感，这象征着他们得到了一份荣誉，一份成功。  
提尔本能的露出被媒体夸赞的自信微笑，现在看来他就像在用这张脸乞讨奖励一般。  
颁奖仪式前进行了一次大清洗，甘油混着催情药灌进体内几乎将腹肌撑得平整，就连膀胱里都注射了满满当当的液体，在全程录像的情况下两个人跪着，浪叫着将体内的残留精液和甘油喷出来，反复清理到干干净净。最后他们拿来了一个烙铁，在两人干净的会阴处烙了个“合格母狗”的印记当做奖状，一辈子也洗不掉，正如他们这段时间的调教，将深入到骨髓里头。  
烙铁烧得火红，在四肢被架起来的时候，提尔便开始颤抖起来，因为他不知道接下来这个烙印将会烙到哪个地方。  
“最好不要动，不然硬歪了别烫坏你们的鸡巴和屁眼。”中年男人将烙铁置于两人下身，臀眼和阴囊中间，那个脆弱的会阴处。  
热红的烙铁触及痛觉神经密集的会阴时，痛觉几乎没有延迟，瞬间便没过全身。  
惨叫声仿佛要撕裂喉咙一般，尖利沙哑，作为歌手许久未曾如此撕心裂肺的动用过的声带几乎承受不住要断裂开来，和眼泪和尖叫不一样的是两人的身躯紧绷着没有一丝晃动，生怕一个抖动就让烙铁歪斜烫伤更为脆弱的地方，诡异的皮肉被烫得吱呀叫的声音不断触及着本就岌岌可危的神经，甚至还能闻到一丝仿佛许久未尝试的肉香。  
烙铁被拿下来下一刻就是紧急的护理，溃烂的皮肉红肿敷上特质的药物，烧焦的血痂皮肉又一次皲裂开来，露出粉色的肌理，两个人在烙铁离开后不约而同的剧烈抖动起来，男人们不得不压着他们随着哭叫猛烈挣动的身躯再上药。  
特质的药物让伤口好得很快，隔几天就结了层肉痂，然而还没来得及闭拢腿走路，那些人又过来分开两人的腿根拍照。  
“你们看，这就是你们的变化过程。”有人将照片洗出来，放在二人面前。  
前一张是紧致，粉色的处女穴，圆润且褶皱细小。后一张肛口红肿，肥厚的肉褶几乎将整个肉穴挤成女性的阴道般或者三角形，他们将自己的臀眼掰开，里头的肠肉红润柔嫩，却含着一层湿漉漉的水光，一看就是滋润得再也离不开男人的鸡巴和精液。  
“合格母狗”的字样清晰无比，浮起的皮肉呈现艳丽的红色，淫邪的印在寻常男人不会去在意的地方，却是他们一生都摆不脱的母狗标签。  
后面的计划仍会继续，他们多了项工作，色情直播。  
“这两个人真的好像那个超级火的组合哦ww”  
“不可能吧，人家偶像，当爱豆路的怎么可能骚成这样，你看，哟哦被炮机插到一直在喷水呢。”  
“妈的太骚了，这两个人真的满足了我对烬爷和璐璐的性幻想。”  
“欸前面的你就当这是烬爷和璐璐嘛，你想想看，偶像背地里其实是用屁眼高潮的婊子。”  
“好厉害，真的太合适了这两个人，烬爷的身材，璐璐的大屁股！声音也像，太像了，我早就想看他俩被操屁眼了！”  
“冲着这个身材和骚度也应该打赏啊ww”  
随着一阵金币掉落的声音，安装着超乎寻常人尺寸假阴茎突然一阵暴动。  
“咿啊啊啊——！！”两个人几乎不约而同的发出一阵高昂尖利的尖叫，炮机快到几乎残影，巨大的机器轰鸣声和震颤力将两条母狗的腰和屁股整得直颤，外翻的屁眼被捣出大片激烈的水花，直直把镜头给蒙上一层水花，足以见证这次高潮的激烈，更不用说两个人不加掩饰的尖叫。“喷了喷了！！哦哦哦噫呃——”  
“你们两个应该说什么！”镜头外伸进一只手，狠狠抽了两个人水光滑腻的屁股。  
“谢谢，谢谢老板的打赏——呃啊啊……”蒙着眼的两个人面对着面，乳钉连接着一条银链，在潮喷过程里两个人暴动的挣扎将两对乳珠拉扯得发红，他们抽抽噎噎的贴在了一起，白腻柔软和蜜糖精悍凑在一起，两个人颤颤巍巍地分别曲起手指，做了个凑在一起的心形，然后一起做了个高抬腿的动作，柔韧的腿根很轻易的折起，让镜头对准下身，烙印一圈被烫到肿起，那圈肿肉被打上了个银环，和乳链一样连接在一起，合格母狗的字样明显清晰。“欢迎、欢迎老板下次光临♡”  
下一秒就是更加，更加长久的一串金币落地声，有钱的观众直接不顾两人刚刚高潮，直接用金钱启动了炮机，并且最高档的马达伴随着——电击。  
“死掉了！！请关掉、哦哦——咕呃——嗬啊啊啊——”  
“屁眼、屁眼要被电坏了、老板——爸爸、爸爸请停一下……”  
“喷出来了、屁眼烂掉了——”  
炮机不知疲倦的一阵操干伴随着让人欲仙欲死的电击，若不是被椅背撑着，两人早就失去意识跌在地上了。最后还得靠着其他人握着两人的胳膊架起来，抽出按摩棒，将两人的臀凑一起，对准被摩擦得滚烫的穴眼扇了一巴掌，在镜头面前表演了一场激烈持久的潮吹，一直到镜头被散乱透明的水珠覆盖。  
每天都是如此，晚上的时候会有人过来说一声明天直播什么，然后再送道具过来，表现得够好当天晚上就会有好一些的待遇。  
明天注定了会有所不同，因为男人分别给了他们一张纸和一套衣服。  
“扮演热门偶像失禁大比拼，败者即是狗新娘”的打字用黑色印刷体打在最上方，下面则是一些说明。  
明天将会开两个直播间，他们两个将要比赛谁的播放量和订阅量比较多。  
分别是“臭大叔大战街头火热性虐站街妹”和“臭大叔大战知性女王系ol熟妇”  
输的那个将会被带走和其中一个男人的宝贝宠物四只成年藏獒交配。  
下面还贴心的贴上了藏獒的照片，包括凶悍的大型犬的阴茎特写。  
两人还没来得及不安地对视一眼，就被分别拉到了两个不同的房间。  
第二天直播照常开启，在原来的粉丝基础上加上房间名称各种劲爆的词汇让一大早直播间就人气火热，大多数人在站街妹和熟女间难以抉择最后甚至开两个账号进了两个房间。  
进去的房间现状似乎都差不多，一群赤身裸体身材各异的男人围着中间穿着道具服饰的“女人”，做着准备活动，所谓的准备活动就是用一切挑逗手法将男人们的性欲挑起。  
戮烬有些不安地舔了舔唇，他不想输了去跟狗交配，在臭大叔的催促下傍上了房间里的某个男人。  
他穿着一身极尽裸露和性暗示的衣物，紧绷的黑色短款皮裤上面叮叮当当挂满的银饰，中间一道拉链从尾椎一直到身前胯下，很显然轻轻一拉这条皮裤就成了开档短裤，低腰的裤子边缘露出了红色的阴毛，直直蔓延上小腹上画着的粉色淫纹，他肚子似乎比起平日里有更大的起伏，里头全是憋了一天的尿液。白色的露肩热衫同样短，露出精悍结实的腰腹，和坠在肚脐上的银色脐钉。艳红色的皮质小吊带将他被玩弄得硕大的乳晕遮盖。  
他今天还戴了假发，赤红色末端橘色渐变染，搭上橘色的唇彩和脸上眼皮上一些夸张的闪粉亮片让他看起来就像是一个成年没多久就跑出来站街的潮流酷妹。  
“ww这个人真的长得好像烬爷，烬爷女装了肯定也是这样吧，屁股都快把皮裤撑烂了吧ww”  
戮烬扶着那人的肩，踩着一双高跟鞋背对着那些男人打开了音响，伴随着一首节奏激烈的流行曲半蹲着抖动起了臀肉，他对这首歌的节奏极为熟悉，因为他就是原唱，在自己的歌里头做着以挑逗为目的的电臀舞那是他以前想也不敢想的，现在却没办法，只能如此。  
臀肉被有力的腰肢带动，热裤露出的半边臀肉一颤一颤的抖出了极为色情的肉波，他一边做着明晃晃的性暗示动作，一边对着镜头舔舐着男人肥厚的唇和胡茬，舌尖极为灵活像是享受和一个丑陋并且带着臭味的大叔舌吻。  
这段时间他几乎没健身，不知道是不是心理作用，原本紧实的臀肉变得丰满柔软，轻轻一颤就是蜜色的肉波，拍打起来手感绵韧。  
他将拉链拉开，包裹在光亮皮质下的软肉争先恐后的挤出来，远比想象的更为饱满，无数的手摸了上去，感受着嫩肉一阵一阵的跳动，最后甚至迫不及待的将自己的舌头挤进令人肖想的臀缝。  
“客人——舔屁眼五块钱一次喔，常客给您免费呢。”舌尖堪堪触及肉褶的时候又被灵巧的躲开，掐着嗓子做出一副俏皮模样，实际上又将臀眼在人面前晃了晃。  
这样的话几乎立刻让订阅和打赏上涨了不少。  
“不行，泪痣不能蹭，当然叔叔有大鸡巴的话……♡”戮烬虽然生得英气，眼下却有颗极为艳丽的泪痣，此时女装更显得妩媚又骚气，让人忍不住将龟头蹭上去，戮烬泪眼迷蒙，红色的眼睫就搔弄着大家伙的顶端，直到挂满了浓稠的精液睁都睁不开眼睛。  
两间直播间的播放量难以分出高下，另一边同样局势火热。  
“这个人居然戴了璐璐的异色瞳美瞳，身材也好像喔，又肉又骚。”  
“果然璐璐适合女王系呢ww”  
似乎社畜总会对着美女上司有所肖想，办公桌底下的美腿，严厉的指导和反差的柔软身躯。  
“好乖好乖，喜欢姐姐的丝袜吗？”提尔脸上化着精致的妆，赤焰的双唇勾着惑人的笑，他用涂着红色甲油的指尖勾了勾肩上的金色假发，伸出小腿踩上了跪在地上的人挺立的阴茎，黑皮红底的细高跟踩着勃发肿胀的阴茎一阵研磨，踩得社畜大叔一阵痛呼后确实更加兴奋，喘息如同快要犯病的人。  
那人越是兴奋，提尔就越是用力，最后脚尖一踹阴囊，喷出来的精液腥臭的溅在他腿上的冰丝黑丝袜上，将惹眼的亮色反光濡湿。身材丰满的女ol于是就把高跟鞋脱掉，裹着丝袜的大腿踩上了大叔的面庞，漂亮的脚趾夹着一层丝滑的布料夹着他肥厚的舌头。  
那人像得到了极大的恩赏，哼哼哧哧的一顿舔，舔完了更是得寸进尺的扒着那条腿往上亲，一副舔狗模样。  
然后就被抵着心口推开了，提尔换了个姿势，因为屁股底下当做凳子的人抖得厉害，他骑在那人背上，用丰满的乳肉蹭了蹭，蹭完了对着男人耳边哈气。“怎么了，你也要奖励了吗？”  
男人忙不迭的点头，提尔便嬉笑着站了起来，用脚将人推成平躺姿势，然后在一众人眼热的视线下拉起了包臀制服裙。  
制服裙下的光景看起来有着极为骚熟，黑色的冰丝裤袜包裹着肉感丰腴的大腿，往上的翘臀顶开薄薄的一层冰丝，隐隐透着雪白的皮肉，身下鼓鼓囊囊的一团又湿又润裹在黑色蕾丝的丁字裤下，形成了另无数男人肖想的职业女人的私密领域。  
提尔将裙子堆在腰间，然后骑上了那个男人的脸。“这是奖励哦♡嗯嗯——这么喜欢的吗？吸得好用力，好舒服♡”颜面骑乘的姿势让他看起来更像是知性形象崩塌的荡妇，丰腴的两瓣臀肉夹着男人的脸，被隔着丝袜好一阵舔弄啃食，他的臀眼已经熟透红肿，轻轻噘嘴就能咬到一块嫩肉，再用舌头舔两下就能让提尔发出骚透了的淫叫，伊伊哦哦的忘情扭腰。  
或许是他这种偏心做法引起了奴隶们的愤怒，在他骑着别人的脸高潮了以后被众人拉扯到了地上，撕开了丝袜。  
肉臀被撕开了还抖了抖，男人拉开他的丁字裤，发现那根绳子甚至被湿红的肉褶含住了一截，这下好了三两下成群的男人全围了过来。  
“住手你们这群臭猪！放开我！”提尔倒是做足了戏份，晃了晃屁股做出抗拒模样。  
“我们要轮奸了你，臭婊子！”剧本都是这样。  
“啊啊——不可以，嗯啊♡人家刚刚高潮♡”这下似乎顾不上做戏了，提尔坐在男人身上，开始主动搂着肥头大耳的中年男人吮自己雪白乳肉上赤红硕大的乳晕。  
他乳头上挂着个心形的乳环，舌头穿过乳环对着中间的乳孔又吸又舔，逼得他忘我呻吟，白腻的胸肉被粗糙黝黑的手掌掐得变形留下青紫手印。  
两个人的风格各有不同，却同样香艳到难以取舍，戮烬那边儿因为被殴腹，拳拳击打着膀胱而尿到皮裤里蹭蹭上涨了订阅量，基本几个掌掴就能获得大量打赏，就连胸前的乳钉都要被反复拉扯扯出红肿突出，充血涨大就像孕期的妇女一样，好像随时都能喷出乳汁来，这样赤红的颜色极大刺激了观众，弹幕直线上升。  
提尔更像是符合大众情人的审美，加上比起真正女性的有过之而无不及的反复高潮和潮吹，骚软的叫床声丝毫不嫌少地从那张嘴里头溢出，又浪又主动，还懂得追着镜头掰开屁股，再数自己第几次高潮。  
订阅量后面逐渐拉开了距离，最终在约定好的时间里，提尔在大几千的情况下获得了优胜。这时候提尔正被人用把尿的姿势一下一下顶弄着，只破损了臀部的丝袜已经完完全全被尿液濡湿，在直播停止后便翻着白眼晕了过去。  
戮烬在胜负分出后就被带走了，而中年男人们嘀嘀咕咕商量了一会，最后同时把他俩关在了一起，昏睡的提尔尚且不知道的情况下藏獒已经骑上了戮烬的屁股。  
他是在戮烬低沉的啜泣声里醒来的，说实话，跟他搭档这些年，倒是这些日子以来听得多了。  
什么事让这个暴躁家伙哭得那么惨啊……虽然浑身酸痛，提尔还是抬起了眼皮子。  
眼前的一幕疯狂又淫邪，戮烬被一只体型硕大的獒犬压在剩下，大狗耸动地又快又急，嘴上带着笼子也要咬戮烬的后颈，坚硬的前爪搭在人肩头剐蹭出数道抓伤，但显然戮烬满脸痛苦不是因为肩头的抓伤，而是下身几乎要把他捣烂的狗阴茎已经开始了成结，尽管硕大的骨结卡着肛口，但不通人性的畜生仍是反复顶弄，嘴里呜呜低声咆哮着，又是几下把戮烬背上抓烂了以后呜呜叫着开始了射精。  
畜生精液又多又烫，眼泪口水在戮烬失神的脸上到处都是，这时候他已经瞳孔涣散了，本能的跪着翘起臀部为鼓胀的下腹腾出空间。以至于獒犬转过身做出交尾姿势的时候他已经表情痴愣了。  
房间里还剩下两只藏獒，估计已经有两只和戮烬交配完被拉走了，剩下一直挺着膨胀的阴茎一直在停顿，在戮烬身边走走停停三番四次要和戮烬身上那只打架抢母狗。  
提尔下意识的就过去了。他知道那群人把他和戮烬放在一起明摆着是想让他代替戮烬解决最后一只，甚至还可能在哪个地方暗中拍摄，但除此以外再没有其他办法能够帮到即将奔溃的戮烬。  
戮烬在提尔凑过来的时候就低低哭喘着握住了他的手，平日里一幅刺头模样此时变得凄凄惨惨。  
大狗也总算找到了新的活物，摇着尾巴凑了过来。  
狗玩意儿腥臭，形状也和人的不大一样，为了尽快结束，提尔不得不把头凑过去一个劲的舔，戮烬迷迷糊糊的也一边哭一边伸舌头，嘴里的呜咽含糊不清听起来倒真的像是发情的母狗呜呜直叫。  
被狗日的感觉并不好，但熟透了的身体自己知道怎么找乐趣，狗腰有力迅猛，虽说没几分钟就成结射精了，提尔仍然被突然膨大的阴茎结构弄得惨叫出声。  
两条狗二十分钟的成结时间足够让两个人浑身痉挛到高潮了，精液堪比灌肠一样烫得肚子一阵作呕的高潮，两人呜咽叫唤着如同被死死压制受孕的母狗一般，下腹沉甸甸的恍若孕育着畜生的子嗣。藏獒办完事了就开始不安分，四处走，全然不顾屁股后面还拖着两个人，戮烬和提尔趴在地上，被大型獒犬拖拽着，尖叫着和狗下身相连无法分离，只能被拖在大狗的身下一路喷着水液移动。  
角落里头的摄像机勤勤恳恳的拍下了一切，这段影片最后将流动到全世界。  
他们明面上是风光无限正当红火的全名偶像，背地里同样是整个地下色情行业不可多得的宝贝尤物。  
现在如此，以后也是如此。  
哪怕后面被主动放回外面的世界，他们下身仍然被烙印死死牵制着，甚至是不用呼唤，自动摇头摆尾地回到主人的胯下，嗷嗷叫唤。  
重新见光的感觉虚幻缥缈，但过了段时日，那些记忆就会反复的从脑子里爬起来，像条扭腰的蛇各种荡漾。  
大概就是在手机里收到自己不堪入目的裸照后，提尔当着戮烬的面播了电话。  
“你有必要这么饥渴吗？屁股就这么发骚想着被男人轮奸吗？”这时候他们刚结束一场通告，明天是假期。  
“烬烬，别扭的烬烬。”那群人几乎无处不在，几分钟过后门外响起了敲门声。  
提尔过去打开门，外面有他们的保镖，司机，和助理，这些人关上门后首先对主动的提尔开始动手动脚，对着他的一身雪白皮肉揉捏，爱不释手。  
“你不也一样吗？”对着戮烬说完一句后，提尔抬腿踢掉滑下去的裤子，反手傍着男人高大的身躯，说话变得又娇又软，内容却是卖屁股的都甘拜下风的渴求。  
戮烬不说话，只是僵着身体被人从后面抱住，那人直接就伸手隔着裤子揉捏着戮烬的下身。戮烬粗喘一声，暴露得彻彻底底。  
他在提尔打电话的时候就硬了。  
提尔的屁股扭得厉害，追着身后的鸡巴跑，肥美的臀尖撞在男人胯上浮起一层水嫩的粉红，他津津有味的舔弄着塞得他嘴巴满满当当的腥臭阴茎，湿稠的水声异常响亮，双唇饱满红润，内里湿红如同蚌肉的口腔粘膜大敞着迎接腥苦的精液，然后舌根一卷将他全部吞进腹中。  
他盛情难却，自然是不能让他空着身上每一块值得去奸淫的好地方，提尔顾着夹紧身上每一个嫩肉肌肤，恍惚却听见有谁在嘟囔。  
“操，你们好歹给我让个地。”  
“你看你那个丁点大的鸡巴，璐璐被你一插肯定不满意到时候可别让你难堪。”  
那人不吱声了，随后身上最后的空地又贴上来一根，比起其他狰狞粗硕来讲略显小气的阴茎。  
那比起提尔也大不了多少的阴茎在他腰腹部蹭来蹭去，湿漉漉的柱头顺着他的腹肌曲线划弄，激起一点痒意，然后顺着他的肚脐那条线往上，将整个柱体贴进去。  
“哈啊……”奇怪的感觉从下腹涌起，明明屁股里撑得好涨，却又觉得肚子又热又烫。  
提尔收回被射了一缕精液的舌头，囫囵吞下后伸手摸上了那根小小的阴茎，那个柱头小小的贴着他的掌心。  
“叔叔、璐璐这里……可以哦。”提尔将双手搭在汗津津的腰腹上，用手指蹭了点自己射在小腹上的精液，手指轻轻插进泛着深红色泽，橄榄形状的肚脐，精液插进那个小洞咕叽一声，提尔先是转了几圈将精液润滑到每一个角落，再抽出来两手搭在两边轻轻用力，那个小洞被拉扯开些许。“叔叔看……像不像骚穴♡♡”  
周围响起了一片口水吞咽声，甚至是身后的插弄都停了下来，几人不约而同的盯着他肚子上那个湿红的，泛着水光的小洞，内壁泛着肉红的光，黏连着白色的浊液，随着璐璐的挤弄就像女孩子下身花一般稚嫩的雌穴，却又熟透了一般等待迎接疼爱。  
那人手颤抖着，扶着自己的阴茎试图插进去。  
说到底那还是成年人的尺寸，微钝的柱头抵着那一圈皮肉微微使力操进去。  
“咿……呜呜、好大……璐璐的骚穴被破处了……”提尔带着哭音的呢喃刚刚落下，男人就发出一声极其粗重的喘息，腰一挺将柱头全部塞了进去。  
“痛……呜呜、骚穴被插满了……”提尔挣扎着弓起腰，却是将肚脐更加往前送了，小小的一圈嫩肉被龟头撑得发白，好像要撕裂了一半，根本不能用来插弄的地方却强行被塞进了男人的生殖器，残留的精液滑腻腻的和男人的腺液混在一起，摩擦着中心的马眼，又撑又胀好像肚子上真的开了个骚穴，从未有过的爽快从脊背窜上脑门，当即让他两眼泛着水花微微翻白，竟然直接高潮了。  
那人看到他一副爽到吐舌头的模样又是一阵挺腰，将那个小小的肚脐撑开了更多，往里头顶弄着几乎戳到内脏，将提尔操得连连尖叫，伸手不知轻重得挤压着腹肌用汗津津的皮肉挤弄着男人的阴茎。  
“嗯嗯——好棒……骚穴……好舒服、好撑……璐璐的骚穴舒服吗？”提尔一边觉得肚子从中心几乎被捅穿和撕裂开来，一边又觉得那个又新生儿剪落的脐带愈合处恍若触电般爽裂，二十几年来愈合成一个肉痂的小块被人粗暴的对待着就好像初生到如今最后一片净土被玷污，却又爽快舒适无比。  
提尔满眼透明泪花，嘴唇却又咧开，带着意足的弧度吐着骚红的舌尖，看得其他人一阵窜火，将这些火气全部烧到了提尔嫩白的皮肤上，特别是占据着他肉穴的人，几乎将提尔颠弄得挂在空中沾不到半点支撑。面庞被人抚摸着，擦去泪水，亲吻爽到翻白的眼睛，吻去泪痕，如同夸赞宠物一样夸赞他的穴是人间尤物。  
“啊啊啊——♡♡叔叔、好用力……操烂了、两个鸡巴碰到了咿啊啊♡♡♡”肉柱在肠道里横冲直撞，往上顶直直突破了结肠口，卡着那个紧致的小口往肚脐上撞，和肚脐内顶弄的柱头甚至有了碰在一起的感觉，记下过后提尔几乎毫无准备就抖着腰将淫水喷得到处都是，下身的精液乱七八糟地溅在肚子上，将他的肚脐眼当成骚穴操弄的人很快招架不住精关一开，射在了他的深处，将肉痂用精液浇盖得严实，多余得直接四散喷开来。  
“璐璐的骚穴真的是太骚了！”那人抽出龟头，原本窄窄只有个圆口的小洞被撑开来，内里湿红一片，随着提尔剧烈起伏和痉挛的小腹收缩着，看起来几乎就是被中出后喷精的雌穴。  
“叔叔喜欢吗？”提尔哭喘着，嗓音确实甜腻愉悦，他伸出手指在满肚子精水上，围着肚脐画了颗桃心。  
那人将手指插了进去，指尖扣弄他柔嫩的肉痂抚摸，带起一阵阵头皮发麻的快感。“最棒了，璐璐的肚脐世界一级棒！”  
“以后这里是叔叔专属的小骚穴，只有叔叔才能插进来哦♡”提尔舔舔唇，两根手指夹着两边的嫩肉一掐，噗嗤挤出内里积存的浓精。“叔叔再来一次好不好……”


End file.
